


Lembas Bread

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Festival, Music, Playful Threats, Teaching, Teasing, lembas bread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindir teaching me how to make Lembas Bread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lembas Bread

**Author's Note:**

> A request of bofurluvinkili for her friend beriadanwentheelf. I am sorry it took so long, but I hope you like it!

Not here. Not there either. Don’t see him over there. He wasn’t here neither. Where was Lindir?

          “Can I be of assistance, Lady Melian?” I yelped as the voice started me. By Ilvúvatar, think of him and he shall appear. “My apologies, my Lady. I didn’t meant to startle you.” I turned around and saw Lindir stand behind me, his hands behind his back.

          “There you are! Just the Elf I was looking for.” He arched his eyebrow as I rushed towards him. I skipped to a halt before him. “Teach me how to make lembas!” I half-asked and half-demanded with a wide smile.

          “Teach you how to make lembas?”

          “Yes. Arwen told me that you know how to make it and I want you to teach me.” His eyebrows knitted together.

          “Why the sudden desire?’

          “Just teach me, Lindir!” I pleaded and he kept looking at me with a peculiar look. “Or I’ll invite the Company of Thorin Oakenshield back to Rivendell with you as their prime caretaker.” I smirked as he looked aghast at me. For months, he complained to me how unmannered and how uncivilised the dwarves had been. I think he had been traumatized a bit after seeing thirteen nude dwarf males in the fountain.

          “This way, my lady!” I giggled as he escorted me to one of the smaller kitchens. He started to order me around, telling me what I had to grab and how much of everything. I didn’t protest. I had been mean enough already. Besides, I liked listening to his musical voice.

          I smiled as I ran left to right, bringing him everything that was needed to make lembas. Flour, sugar, eggs, milk, but also many kinds of spices that I hadn’t imagined being in the lembas.

          “Quantities are important. Too many spices and it has odd effects. Too little and it is not lembas…Lady Melian, are you listening?” I shot Lindir a bright smile and he shook his head with faint amusement.

          “I’m listening, Lindir!” I giggled as I started to measure off all the ingredients. “I’m sorry I threatened you with bringing the dwarves back.” A gentle smile appeared on his face as he inclined his head.

          “Apology accepted, my lady. You sure know how to get your way.”

          “I take that as a compliment.” I grin and he gave me another look as we placed everything in order. We spend our time just talking while he taught me how to make lembas. To be fair, this was one of the few times we were alone. It was wonderful how he seemed to relax and opening up.

          “Are you going to the festival?” I asked curious out of the blue. He looked surprised at me.

          “I am thinking about it.”

          “I hope you’d go. Maybe you can play the harp for me.” I smiled as his eyes became huge.

          “You would like that?”

          “I love hearing you play, Lindir. You’re really good,” I told him sincerely and smiled wider when I saw a blush appear on his cheeks.

          “I’ll think about it.” That was an answer enough for me and we continued cooking.

          Two hours later, we took the lembas bread out of the oven and wrapped them in the special leaves. “They look good. Well done,” Lindir complimented me and I beamed at him.

          “I must be off now, m’lady. I must attend to Lord Elrond.” I nodded understanding and curtsy to him as he bowed.

          “Thank you for indulging me,” I told him and there was a bright light in his eyes.

          “Any time, Melian. Anytime.”

 

 

I walked around, looking for Lindir as there was a smile on my face. I had practiced all week to make the lembas he had taught me. The first few batches could only be called horrendous, but this batch had come out rather perfect.

          My ears twitched when I noticed soft harp playing. I knew that tone. I walked away from the crowds and followed the painfully beautiful tune. I went further into the city, arriving at a secluded courtyard and smiled as I saw Lindir playing the harp.

          He looked up and a smile appeared on his lips while he continued playing. “Good evening, Lady Melian,” he greeted me as I strode towards him.

          “Good evening, Lindir,” I smiled warm and sat down on the pillow at his feet. I closed my eyes, and we were quiet. He played, and I listened to his music. It was peaceful.

          After a short while, he stopped playing, and I opened my eyes. “Thank you,” I whispered to him, feeling all content. He inclined his head to me, peace in his eyes.

          “You’re welcome.” I stood up, sitting down beside him and offered the small package. He blinked slowly, staring at it.

          “I made lembas for you. It took me a few tries, but I think I managed to make just as good ones as you have taught me.” I smiled and he put away his harp, taking the package.

          He took a bite and closed his eyes, my fingers fidgeting with my sleeves. He opened his eyes again, a serene smile on his lips. “Perfect, Melian. Good job.” I beamed at him.

          “Play for me again, and maybe I will bake you some pastries later.” He laughed, a full hearty laugh, and it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

          “Anything you wish, m’lady. Anything.”


End file.
